


The First Time

by Totgeliebt (Cazio)



Series: To Kill By Loving : Smut Scenes [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, PWP, Roleplay, Smut, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, blowjob, graphic smut, totegeliebt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazio/pseuds/Totgeliebt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the brothers' first time together. Loki is sentenced to imprisonment, and Thor wants to make sure this is a night his brother will never forget.  (Roleplay format)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> A the first of a collection of Thorki smut scenes from the most wonderful roleplay to grace the nine realms.
> 
> You can follow this epic tale (still in the works and over 700 posts strong!) here: http://tokillbyloving.wordpress.com  
> It starts with only a few paragraphs per post, but now the average is 5-8 paras per post, so don't get fussy about the shortness in the beginning!
> 
> I (Cazio, on both AO3 and FF) play Thor, and rokubi-raijuu (FF.net only) plays Loki.
> 
> Because this is a roleplay, there are a lot of line breaks, but it is delicious so enjoy it! (also, it starts in the middle of a post usually, so there's that too.)

Then he felt a light touch on his chin and he looked up just as Loki’s cool lips met his. His nerves shot off wildly, sending a shiver down his spine so fierce he was glad to have already been on the floor. It took him a moment to regain his bearings, but when he did the hunger returned, shoving out all grief and sadness. He pulled his lips away to pull in a breath, relishing the sweet taste of his brother. But even a self-inflicted moment away form his lips began to hurt and he connected their lips once more with a grunt and he wound his hands around Loki’s back, shifting his body to better press himself against him. Lust, he was not afraid to call it by name now, was clouding his eyes. The overhanging thought that he may not get the chance to taste him again was too much for him to hold back, and he slid his tongue into Loki’s mouth with a possessive swipe.The night was young.

* * *

For half a moment, Loki was unsure if he had done the right thing. Thor’s body seemed to contract, and the god of mischief almost stopped, afraid that he had chosen a bad move in a bad moment. But his hesitance was short-lived for in the next moment his brother returned full force, as Loki hoped he would, and the feeling from earlier came back to him in a sweeping rush of adrenaline that smothered all other sensations within him for the time being. Whatever desire to talk out the emotions between the two of them he had had earlier were gone now, swept up in the whirlwind of urgency and desperation. He didn’t need to know what this was – if he so chose, he could spend the rest of his dungeon-bound existence mulling it over and picking it apart. Right now, he simply needed to  _feel._

 

 

Thor broke away for a breath, and Loki took that second to draw in one of his own, meeting those bright blue eyes dead on before his eyes closed again and their mouths once more came together, passionate and yearning just as he wanted it, needed it to be. That white-hot desire spiked through him again, and when Thor’s arms wound round him and pulled him closer, Loki complied readily, uttering a soft grunt of satisfaction. He cared not about danger anymore – the danger was already here, already imminent. Live in the moment, he told himself. It would be the last moment he would have.

 

Within moments, Thor was aggressive again, and Loki relished it, enjoying the knowledge that it was for him that his brother felt this way. His brother’s tongue pressed into his mouth without warning, the younger god parted his lips, letting out a soft groan of pleasure. He might not have known what he was doing, but he had always been gifted as a fast learner. Playing off sheer instinct, he went along with Thor’s motions, allowing his brother to lead as he followed step for step, second for second. He broke away just a couple times more, each time for no more than a second before crashing back again, breaths shallow and heavy, hair becoming disheveled in the heat of the moment. With every passing moment, the desire in him mounted until it was nearly overwhelming. This very night, he wanted nothing more than his brother. In every sense of the word.

 

Breathing hard, Loki shifted so that he was kneeling in front of Thor, fists somehow having found their way to grip his brother’s crimson cloak sometime in the passion, using his leverage to hold Thor back against the stone wall. The walls and door were soundproofed. Thinking for one last lucid second, Loki reached up from where he was and locked the door, before giving his brother an almost mischievous smirk. They were alone now, with no chance of anyone disturbing them, at least not without alerting them.

 

Words were not needed between them right now. Actions and expressions were more than enough for Loki to convey just what it was he felt. He still wasn’t entirely sure what was happening or why he wanted this so damn much, but he didn’t care. Not anymore. He just wanted it, and he would satisfy that want tonight, no matter what it took. Lunging forward again, he once more captured his brother’s mouth with his own, hungry and desperate and needing anything, everything his brother could give him.

* * *

He grinned against Loki’s mouth as he gave a groan of pleasure, relishing in the fact that he could so easily bring him to make a sound. But he wanted more, he was not satisfied with just a tiny noise. His grip tightened as their lips melded once more, nearly laughing at how their emotions could turn on a head from anger to affection and from grief to lust. The Jotun was not going to play games with him and pretend the desire was not mutual.  They needed each other, wanted each other with such intensity he had to fight hard to contain a shudder. Being more experienced in such matters he felt Loki submit to him and gave a growl of satisfaction.

 

They worked against each other in tandem, going off of feeling alone as their mouths travelled along each other. Loki seemed to steadily increase in confidence, occasionally breaking away for a heated glance before finding each other again. Gradually, Thor felt the hunger rise within him, coursing through his veins like liquid fire that needed to be quenched. He kissed more forcefully, savoring every taste that he found between his brother’s parted lips. Loki’s hands found their way to his cape, grasping tight. His own grip clenched as he felt the press of the wall behind him, a new flush of need enveloping him. Again, he wanted more. His brother drew a  hand away, and Thor paused long enough to watch him lock the chamber door.

 

The smirk on Loki’s face made him grin, and he thudded back against the stone, knowing exactly what his brother so desperately craved as their lips crushed together. Thor was more than ready to oblige but he refrained from completely smothering him so early on. He knew in the back of his mind that this was Loki’s first time, the only thought that wasn’t completely blocked from him. So he would try his best to give his brother and experience he would not forget in all his years in the prison, a moment he could come back to for an eternity and fuel him for days on end.

 

He shoved his tongue deep for a moment before pulling away. The floor was not going to work. He yanked Loki to his chest, finding the soft flesh of his neck as he stood. With a rumble in his throat he slammed his brother against a nearby bookshelf, rattling the contents and sending a few spilling to the floor. His tongue flicked across his brother’s jugular before moving to his jawline, trailing his lips slightly parted along the bone, breathing against his skin as he inhaled his scent. Then, he readjusted his grip to shift Loki slightly higher and pulled away to stare at him for a moment, a playfully glint in his eyes. He parted his lips as if to ask something, then buried his face in the base of Loki’s neck and dancing his tongue along the dip in his collarbone, body radiating with heat and pleasure.

* * *

The grin that Thor returned his look work sent a strange shiver through his spine that he rather liked. It was a grin that was simultaneously a promise of things to come, and Loki found himself licking his lips and desperately wanting whatever it was that his brother was promising him. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took a half second to examine Thor’s face, dark emerald eyes glittering like gems with unconcealed desire. He saw that same look reflected back in his brother’s face, and knew that there would be no turning back now. Whatever happened, would happen. Loki could only say he somehow knew it would be a night to remember. Perfect.

 

Growling softly, he let Thor drag him up and push him backwards, stumbling slightly, until his back hit the hard wood of one of his bookshelves, the impact drawing a grunt from him. The pain was hardly anything – negligible, but a spark of amusement and challenge flickered over his face at his brother’s rough playfulness. Despite his lack of experience, Loki was determined to not be outdone. He would let Thor lead, yes, but that did not mean he would stand idly by and remain passive while it happened. He did not want this to only be a memorable experience for him. He wanted Thor to know exactly what their last night together had been when he sat on that throne, for centuries to come.  **“Desperate, are we?”**  he teased with a smirk as his gaze momentarily flicked away to take in the books that had toppled on the floor.  **“How unbecoming – “**  


 

Whatever he had been about to say was rather frustratingly cut off as Thor wasted no time in attacking his neck, tongue and lips moving over the expanse of his exposed skin and drawing a shallow, barely audible gasp from the trickster that nonetheless stopped his words. Clenching his teeth, Loki hissed softly in pleasure, unconsciously tilting his head back to allow his brother better access. Thor’s momentary pause seconds later allowed him a moment for his nerves to unwind slightly, before they tangled again full force as his brother’s mouth moved lower along his collarbone, the warm sensation making electricity run up his spine.

Panting quietly, Loki drifted his hands over his brother’s form, annoyed to realize that unlike him, Thor was still dressed in full regalia, which would take much too long to remove. Loki clenched his jaw as he decided he would try anyway.

 

Maintaining steadiness of hand and of thought was not an easy task with Thor’s mouth and tongue on his skin, but he managed to unfasten the straps and holds that held together pieces of the armor. Unable to look down and see exactly what he was doing, Loki simply let his hands move as unshakily as he could and undid fastenings and ties whenever he came across them. Finally, pieces of the ensemble began to fall to the floor with soft thuds, and he let out a noise of need as he paused in his ministrations temporarily to drag his brother up again for another passionate kiss, so desperate it should have been embarrassing if he had cared about his dignity.

* * *

As his lips pressed to Loki’s neck he felt the vibration in his throat, silenced as his kiss intensified. Desperate? Yes, he was very desperate. Desperate to consume every last crumb of this moment, the sweet tension between them as both tried to discover what was happening. Silencing the silver tongue was a rare feat and Thor took pleasure in the fact that he had not only cut off the sound but also caused the breath to catch in his throat. How he loved the sound of breathlessness. His mouth travelled up from his collar bone and back to his jaw with short passionate kisses.

 

He noticed a stiffness in his brother as he continued, then realized with a smirk that he was annoyed at his full formal wear, feeling the tugging at his shoulders as he fumbled with the seemingly endless array of buckles and fasteners. “Good luck,” he growled between ragged breaths. It amused him that Loki was trying so hard to remove the armor, and he found himself craving his brother’s hands on his skin, not the leather and metal that encase it. But he was too attracted to the expanse of cool flesh in front of him to assist him in removing it. He shook his shoulder slightly as the chest guard came loose and pulled in a breath as he felt it drop to the floor. He was lost in the point just below Loki’s earlobe.

 

Suddenly his brother shifted away and he reluctantly pulled back, lips now slightly swollen. His eyes traced patterns in the lush green of the Jotun’s irises for a moment, catching his pupils contract with need as he elicited a soft moan against him. Before their lips found each other again, Thor pulled away, teasing his craving. **”Who is desperate now?** ” he breathed, flashing a sly grin before accepting the kiss with full force. His hands travelled to Loki’s shoulders, and with one pull the silken fabric dropped from his shoulders, revealing his brother’s ghostly chest and getting a rare glimpse at the lean, yet chiseled muscles beneath.

 

He sucked in a breath at the sight, need shooting through him with overwhelming intensity. His breathing grew deeper, and he couldn’t take it anymore just to stare. He ground his hips against his brother, a commanding gesture as he ran his hands along the exposed skin of his chest, digging his fingers in just below the collarbone that he had just pressed his lips to moments before. His lips met Loki’s again in a deep kiss, then pulled back with frustration in his eyes. **”Make haste brother,”** he said huskily, referring to the few remaining pieces left, before beginning to lay a trail os kisses along his bare shoulders, gently pleading for him to hurry.

* * *

In his haze of lust, he did not feel the tug of cloth on his shoulders that should have warned him to what was coming, but was only afterward aware of the shred of ripping fabric, and he pulled away slightly in surprise as his shirt, or what had once been a shirt, fluttered to the floor. Normally he might have been at least mildly upset that Thor had been so crude, but at the moment he couldn’t care less. Part of him even took strange delight in it, and anyway, he realized with a jolt, he would not be needing it in the dungeons. Cold air washed over his now exposed skin, and the Jotunn inhaled sharply. His mouth opened, preparing to further tease his brother for his roughness, but he never got the chance as just then Thor’s hips ground harshly against his, and Loki let out a husky groan as the friction sent desire shooting through him anew, leaving him breathless with it afterwards.

 

Words abandoned, he returned the kiss with fervor, hardly needing Thor’s reminder to hurry before he once more returned to his earlier task with renewed urgency, wanting more and more with every passing moment, knowing he couldn’t wait for much longer. Already what remained of his own clothing was becoming unbearably tight, a sensation Loki had only experienced before in the privacy of his own chambers without anyone else around to know about it. He hadn’t even told his brother about it, finding the matter too embarrassing. Right now though, embarrassment was the farthest thing from his mind as he undid the last of the buckles, watching with relish as the rest of the armor and leather fell to the ground in a clutter, leaving only the tunics Thor wore under it all.

 

He paused for a moment, leaning back on the bookshelf, taking a few harsh breaths to savor the feeling of  _Thor._ His hands over his chest; his mouth against his shoulder and neck. The younger prince felt as if he was being set on fire, a desire that concentrated between his legs spanning out into the rest of him as well, leaving him aching with need. He wanted Thor to touch him, to felt those hands and that mouth over every inch of him. But first…

 

Loki smirked, a flicker of playfulness in his eyes, and then he suddenly vanished, leaving nothing but air beneath his brother’s fingertips. A moment later, he stepped up behind the thunder god, chuckling low and seductively, and wound his arms around Thor’s shoulders, his little magic trick serving as his reminder to never, not even in these circumstances where he seemed to be at an experiential disadvantage, underestimate him. His head craned downwards, and he trailed his tongue slowly along the side of his brother’s neck, mimicking his actions from earlier. Interspersed between his kisses however, were gentle nips along the tanned skin. His hands smoothed downward to sweep over Thor’s chest through the fabric of his shirt, but only for a moment, before he reached up, hooked his fingers in the collar of the tunic, and with a sudden force, tore it from him.

 

  
**“Consider that repayment,”**  he murmured, breath washing over the back of Thor’s neck, as he ghosted his fingertips, eager and surprisingly steady for his inexperience, over the broad expanse of his brother now-exposed chest.

* * *

He grunted in approval at Loki’s groan, feeling the telltale sign that his brother was indeed aroused. He too felt the heat below his hips, a tightness he had only begun to imagine not two nights before. Yes it had crossed his mind as he had returned to his bed that night after the banquet table, but he had seen it as a disturbing dream, not a reality. Now though, he craved it. Their lips met again after his command and he could taste the lust on his brother’s lips, tantalizing and delicious against his own. He could live in his moment for a thousand lifetimes, the raw emotion between them made him burn for more.He sent a flick of his tongue along the right side of his brother’s neck as he tore away at the stubborn armor. Thor needed to be free of it immediately, right now before he could feel it any tighter around him.

 

The feeling of the heavy attire falling to the floor sent a rush of need through him again, and with a forceful huff he lunge to find Loki’s lips one more. Instead, he met the unforgiving surface of the bookshelf and cursed in surprise. His brother was gone, leaving him on the verge of crying out as he clenched his fists into the nothingness where his brother had been. It had not been a trick, he knew that, Hel, he had felt that is was no trick. The sudden feeling of empty air sent the heat between his legs begging for friction or sweet release.

 

Then he heard a seductive laugh behind him and he was about to turn before he felt his brother’s hand traveling around his shoulders, pulling him close as he fought to control himself. The breath across the back of his neck made him shiver and Loki’s trick finally set in. A horrible, fantastic trick, that made him shudder. So his brother wasn’t going to play nice after all. The thought made him smile, but it quickly turned to a soft gasp as Loki’s tongue slid down his neck. He gritted his teeth in pleasure as he felt the occasional tug on his skin was Loki made his way down, the air hitching in his throat with each pinch of the younger prince’s teeth.

 

Loki’s hands were suddenly clutching his chest and he arched slightly at the unexpected sensation of fingers digging into the fabric. Without warning, his tunic was torn away from him, and his brother’s voice hissed in his ear. His skin was not exposed for very long before pale hands began to search his chest. For once he felt almost at a loss, momentarily powerless as he had nothing in front of him to toy with. But as Loki’s fingers traced past one of his pecs, he pinned it into place, right above his heart as his pulse reached a new high. He twisted, aching to feel more friction than pressure as he leaned some of his weight onto the cool frame behind him. His neck craned back and he found the tender flesh at the base of his neck and gave a forceful, scolding nip.

  
**“Is that supposed to rile me, prince of Asgard?”**  he growled against his skin, skin turning to gooseflesh as he freed his brother’s hands to explore once more, still aching for more contact against him. He could never get enough, but it could not hurt to try.

* * *

Of course, he knew he would not hold his position for too long. The beginnings of a smile curved the corners of his lips when he felt Thor trap his hand beneath his, and the racing thud of the elder prince’s heart was all too noticeable beneath his palm, making Loki inhale slowly as his eyes darkened with desire. Thor looked absolutely delicious in this current state, temporarily at his mercy, locks of his golden hair, now somewhat mussed, shading over his eyes. The trickster hummed appreciatively as Thor spoke, letting out a breath at the playful nip at the base of his neck. **“Merely to teach you a lesson,”**  he replied, voice low beside Thor’s ear.

 

He enjoyed his momentary power, continuing to trail his hands, deft and curious, over the muscles of his brother’s body, not letting a single inch go unexplored. He wanted to be able to remember this when he was sitting in the darkness of the dungeons, wanted to be able to close his eyes and feel the warm skin beneath his fingertips, and come back to this night in his mind when the loneliness became overwhelming. He committed every feeling, every sound, every movement to memory, cementing it tight. This moment would be his and Thor’s to cherish.

 

Finally, his hands dipped to the waistband of Thor’s pants, and he smirked against the curve of his brother’s shoulder. He yearned to touch Thor, to be touched by him, but Loki was not so impatient as to not relish in this a little bit. He was not the god of mischief for nothing, and so as much as his own body was screaming at him to hurry, he took his time, wanting Thor to be unable to contain himself before he gave up his control. Boldly, he ghosted the palm of his hand against the obvious bulge in the front of his brother’s pants, just barely touching, but enough for him to feel it.  **“Ooh, and what is this?”**  he murmured low, teasingly, using the same low, dark voice he had when speaking to Fury in the cage aboard the Avengers’ helicarrier, but with a distinctly huskier and seductive undertone. His fingers traced along the edge of the fabric, as if he was debating whether or not to remove it.  **“Does the mighty Thor desire me so strongly?”**  


 

He wanted Thor to be so consumed with lust that he was no longer even thinking straight; he wanted his brother to  _need_  him, and nothing – no one – else. And so Loki employed his greatest weapon, which he knew had always entranced his brother since they had been children: his words. He crafted his own personal kind of magic with them.  **“What is it you want so desperately, brother?”**  he continued, whispering voice like black velvet in the elder god’s ear as his hands now teasingly brushed over and around the evidence of Thor’s arousal. For all his inexperience, Loki was not entirely  _innocent,_ per say. By sheer virtue of growing up, he had heard enough stories and read enough things that he had some idea of how to maybe go about this. All his nervousness he might have felt at trying it all out for the first time was expertly concealed.  **“My touch, where you wish it most, bringing you pleasure you only ever dared to dream of?”**  


 

He chuckled low again, and continued, taunting, teasing.  **“Or perhaps you wish for me pinned beneath you, powerless and at your mercy, _pleading_  for you?” **  


 

Without warning, he pressed his palm down over Thor’s arousal, granting him friction where before he had been denying it, the mere feel of his brother sending sparks of lust through him as well. **“Why don’t you tell me, Thor?”** He breathed once more against his brother’s neck.  **“Or better yet… show me.”**  


* * *

Never had such a small trail of words affected him so. Loki’s voice was warm in his ear, causing a ripple of pleasure as he thought what teaching a lesson might entail. The Jotun’s hands wandered away from him as he began to pant slightly at the way his brother’s fingers danced over every surface of his skin, exploring ridges and a creases that had gone untouched for ages. He could feel the resistance, the way Loki’s hand just fleeted over his manhood, teasing him in ways that sent shivers down his spine.

 

He groaned in pleasure as one hand finally neared, then nearly lost it as his brother drew away to fiddle outside the fabric. Subjecting him the sweet torture was beyond cruel, yet so satisfying he came close to release right then and there. His brother’s antics were mesmerizing, so unexpected and wonderful he could barely hold his sanity. His brother’s dark voice in his ears made him buckle and strain to absorb more than just the whispers of touch below his hims. He needed more, he would simply  _die_  without more. Now his breathing was shallow with need as Loki’s words travelled through him, reaching deep and causing him to bite his lip as he replied,  **“I want you,”** he shuddered breathlessly,  **“Desperate–”**  he arched again at the guarded touch.

 

Pleading, yes, he wanted Loki to plead with him, against him, he wanted him to be so overcome his silver tongue was silenced again. Or perhaps instead of mischievous words he was screaming his name, helpless to stop himself as Thor had his way with him. Then he felt his brother’s hand firmly press against his member and he instinctively bucked his hips, unable to stop himself from moaning with pleasure. The heat of his hand sent throbbing aches spreading from his core, and he knew he would not be able to hold off much longer. And Loki had given him an invitation….he was never one to turn down an invitation.

 

  
**“Then ,watch,”**  he growled as he whipped around with lust driven force, possessively snatching Loki into his arms and crushing their lips together. He practically threw his brother onto he mattress, forcefully spreading his legs to give his own heated body better access to all that was exposed. The pale body before him was enough to drive him mad as he leaned over his brother’s torso, ramming his hips against him once more as he remained standing, a forceful reminder that he was not to be tricked again. He dragged his tongue up the chiseled line in the center of Loki’s torso, savoring the delicious taste in his mouth and ending it just past his navel, mindbendingly close to the heat of his manhood, yet so far away. He ran his rouch hands along the abdominals, felling the ridges and every breath his brother took. Then he moved the pecs and with a guttural noise he took the flesh of his brother’s nipple in his mouth, squeezing lightly with his teeth and stimulating with his wet tongue.

 

  
**“Plead me to take you,”**  he growled, sliding a hant down Loki’s chest and finding the bulge only scarcely covered in fabric. With a squeeze and a minuscule thrust he spoke again, **“Beg me to fill you.”** He returned to his chest, the other nipple this time.  **“Touch me,”**  he commanded with a soft bite. **”Entertain _me._** “

* * *

_Then, watch._

The words made one last pleased smirk flicker over his face before Thor spun around and gripped him in those powerful arms, and he was brought forth into another forceful kiss. Loki allowed himself to submit to the impatient roughness that was his brother, very much enjoying how desperate Thor clearly was. Because of  _him._ Yes, Loki thought to himself dimly, he wants nothing but me. As it should be. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was reminded of the time, not too long ago, when Thor had arrived on Midgard to force his way into the small aircraft the Avengers had held the trickster in. The sheer determination with which he had strode in and wrenched Loki from his spot before diving back out of the plane reminded him of that same firmness now, and he could only be glad that this one was going better places.

 

Grunting softly as he was all but tossed onto the bed, Loki managed to right himself just before Thor pounced on him again, thrusting his hips against him with such force that Loki gasped out loud, emitting a sound that was almost like a growl as lust tore through him. But he hardly had any time to recover before his brother was touching him again, a sensation so satisfying he could only just support himself on his arms against the mattress, but also infuriating for the only reason that it was not where he wanted it most. His brother’s surprisingly skilled mouth worked its way along his torso, and Loki uttered a soft hiss when it found his nipple, lavishing teeth and tongue over the sensitive area that sent sparks through him again. He had to bite his lip to keep the noises that battered at his throat from escaping. He would  _not_  give his brother the satisfaction of hearing him submit like some weak maiden with every little thing he did. He would have to work to force it from him.

 

Face flushed and panting, Loki grinned slightly at Thor’s next words as he looked down at his elder sibling through half-lidded eyes glittering darkly with desire.  **“I do not b-”** he began, but his proud words were cut short once more when Thor found his straining manhood with one hand and squeezed, drawing an embarrassingly loud moan from the younger god as he arched, subconsciously trying to have more of that delicious pressure. Loki’s cheeks tinted pink slightly as he realized that that sound had come from him, and he scowled just faintly. When would he learn to just not speak when Thor was taunting him?

 

His brother turned his attentions to the other nipple, and Loki’s eyes fluttered closed as one hand reached down to tangle in Thor’s golden mane. He could not take this for much longer. As much as he hated begging like some subservient wench to his brother’s ministrations, he had never felt such overwhelming need before. It floored him, and left him aching, heedless of anything else in the world but the desperate lust, lust that could not be quenched without Thor touching him, taking him. The very thought sent another jolt down between his legs, and he grit his teeth before allowing the cravings of his body to banish whatever barriers remained in his mind.  **“Thor,”**  he gasped out, his hips bucking, member straining against the impossibly tight pants.  **“Brother, please.”**  


* * *

Thor felt a smile tug at his lips as he heard the guttural sound escape Loki’s mouth as he ran his tongue along the cool skin. He was beyond safety now, he was moving solely on feeling, solely on the unfathomable craving that radiated from every muscle in his body. He had been with women before, being such a charismatic prince had drawn feminine attention to him the moment he became a young man. But none of it was ever real. None of it ever like this. Nothing held a flame to the scorching desire that pulsated through him now. This time he was not motivated by pure physical desires, no, he wanted Loki to strain for him, beg and plead until he was satisfied that his brother was unbearably desperate. But his brother was holding back, and that made him wonderfully frustrated. The God of Mischief still had some of his wits about him, not completely wild with lust. But gods, he looked close.

 

When the Jotun dared to try and speak to him he thrust roughly as his mouth travelled up to his nipple. Thor could the bursting pleasure roll through his brother’s body as if it were his own, curling his chest as he arched against him and moaned for all of his worth. He was not sure what magic Loki had placed on the room before this episode began, but he could only imagine that it was some sort of sound buffering spell. Not that it mattered, Thor was planning on making the walls rattle with his brother’s screaming before the night was through. Before the guards came. The very thought made him growl and pinch his teeth even harder against Loki’s nipple. That, and the continue pressure applied by his hand, brought the younger prince for tangle both hands in his hair.

 

He hummed with pleasure as he continued to tantalize the soft flesh, then groaned as he felt Loki buck against him. And suddenly there was a gasping plea in his ear. He seriously considered listening to the lust that consumed him, the voice that screamed for him to tear away what little clothing was left and plunge into his brother so deeply neither of them would be able to see straight. But, as usual, a gasp was not enough for him. It was good, but not pleasing enough. Loki was desperate now, but not  _desperate_. So he pulled away completely, leaving his brother on the bed to suffer without his touch. He freed himself, more importantly he had freed his manhood, from the constricting pants he was wearing, relishing in the pleasure of the cool night air against  _all_  of his skin.

 

He paused, eyes traveling to the bulge still fighting against the fabric of Loki’s trousers. Knowing his brother’s next move would be to follow, he lunged again, pinning his arms and swooping in to give a sucking kiss on his neck. His member stiffened even further at the feeling of his brother so close. Unable to tell himself to hold back so cruelly, he released a hand from Loki’s wrist and plunged it beneath the Jotun’s waistline. The heat of him sent shivers down his exposed spine and he danced his touch around until he found the shaft.

  


  
**“Please, _what_?** ” he rumbled, lips dripping with lust. **”Certainly you would rather I left you to your books and spells. So please, enlighten me so I may better understand, Silver Tongue, what is it that you plead for?”**  he gripped tightly around the length of his brother and pumped just once to force and answer from him.

* * *

He had hoped Thor would give in – his brother was a man of emotion, was he not? Certainly he would -

A very audible low whine of disappointment escaped the younger god, then, when Thor completely pulled away, leaving him bereft of any touch, any feeling, and needing it desperately. Loki growled, fixing his brother with a glare that was somewhat ineffective thanks to the flush on his pale face.  **“Thor -”**  he began in a warning tone, but then his mouth went completely dry as his brother removed his pants and all Loki could do was sit and gape disbelievingly. Somehow, it hadn’t seemed  _real_  until this moment, and in a second what was happening and, more importantly, what was  _going_  to happen hit him with jarring force. He sucked in a deep breath, uncertainty flickering in him for a moment before the way his brother was looking at him, predatory and those blue eyes dark with lust, brought his own desire back full force.

 

Loki shifted, deciding he would go to Thor then, if his brother was going to try and tease him. He never got the chance to though as the man lunged again, pinning him back down relentlessly as his mouth moved to his neck. Loki let out a groan as his head fell back and the feeling of Thor over him, pressed against him, swept over him in a consuming rush. He struggled briefly against his brother’s hold, wanting his hands free to touch him, but as usual in terms of sheer force Thor overpowered him and he could do nothing but remain where he was, only able to buck his hips weakly in a wordless plea.

 

He still hadn’t regained his bearings when Thor finally released one wrist, and before he could even speak or move, his brother’s hand was forcing its way down the front of his pants and brushing over his member, and stars exploded through Loki’s vision and he let out a cry, freed hand coming up unconsciously to cling to Thor’s shoulder, attempting to ground himself somehow as his body seared through with aching pleasure. As self-confident as Loki masqueraded as being sometimes, the truth was that right now he was unfamiliar with these sensations and every new movement assaulted his scorched nerves with new bliss and desperation that left him unable to even think enough to pretend to be smug.

Moaning again behind clenched teeth at the sound of his brother’s husky, deep tones against his ear, Loki pressed his hips forward against that hand, so satisfying and yet not enough.  **“Don’t… tease me,** **Thor!”** His brother’s name came out more forcefully and louder than he’d intended as that hand wrapped around his member and stroked decisively once. Loki unconsciously spread his legs wider, gasping for air, feeling himself harden in his brother’s grip.

 

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, perhaps he was not the only one skilled with words here. Somehow, the combination of Thor’s words and the use of his nickname as a taunt made him shiver. Hel curse it all – he couldn’t have cared less if the whole of Asgard stormed his chambers at that moment; nothing short of the world ending could have made him stop. Loki struggled for one last second to conjure up one more coherent thought and used that, with a gasping mumble of barely unbroken words under his breath, to strengthen the soundproofing spell around the walls and door. His earlier one had been a fairly weak one, as he had assumed he and Thor would be doing nothing more than speaking. Judging from the passion thus far though, he did not want to assume that it would not escalate more, and he knew that soon, he would not have the wits about him to remember any spells.

 

That done, he tossed the rest of his caution to the wind and thrust up against Thor’s hand again, his searing need threatening to undo him completely if Thor did not give him  _more._ He could not deny his own desires any longer, and finally stopped caring about his appearance and dignity. He  _needed_  this, and whatever was going to give it to him sooner, he would comply with.  **“I plead for… for _you_ , brother,”** he replied, fighting hard to keep himself from stammering too much as he forced the words out between gasps and half moans.  **“Touch me, take me… claim me as – ah – yours. Thor, _please.”_**  


* * *

The sensation of pinning Loki beneath him was one he would regret not feeling again. He easily outmatched the younger god in physical strength. A magic spell could have given him an edge, but the Jotun could hardly breath his name as he stood before him completely bare. His way with words was now powerless to help him as he held him to the mattress, feeling as his wrists strained to be freed. because he could do nothing else, Loki gave a few weak thrusts and Thor knew he was ready to burst. So as he drew a hand away he paused for a brief moment before shoving a hand to clasp the shaft of his member.

 

Just as his hand touched the sensitive skin, Loki cried out so passionately that Tor thought for a moment that he had released, but was pleasantly surprised to find that he hadn’t. Loki was stronger than he let on, his mental prowess showing through as he gave one short pump.  He grunted with pleasure pain as his brother’s fingers dug into his shoulder and responded with a scolding nip on his brother’s collarbone. The younger’ princes breathing was shallow and filled with so much desperation he almost felt pity for holding back for so long. Almost.

 

Loki’s hips bucked again, trying to pump for himself as Thor kept his hand steady. He felt the shaft harden in his palm and grinned, his brother unable to hide his pleasure this time around. The younger prince’s cry sent his nerves sparking, pressing himself harder against his brother and giving two quick pumps of his hand as a reward.  He was drowning with lust now, nearly choking on it as he squeezed tighter in an attempt to communicate his need. Loki spread himself wider beneath him, allowing his hips to rub closer. The sensation sent a white hot burst to his manhood and he thrust again sheerly in reaction to it.

 

Thor caught the rasping whispers of a spell on his brother’s lips and he growled against him. So Loki had the focus to speak an enchantment? He thrust forcefully again and suddenly grew aggravated at the feeling of smooth fabric against his pelvis. He did not want to give Loki the satisfaction….until he heard him finally beg between desperate moans and gasps. That would have to do. He pulled back again, and moved both hand from Loki’s wrist and member to tear the fabric from him, exposing his manhood. His ragged breaths did not justify the intensity of his lust in that moment. The pieces of cloth dropped to the floor as Thor returned to his previous position, only this him he held his body up with one arm and used the other hand to grasp Loki’s member with renewed intensity. He eyes were a dark navy blue and he could only stare down at the body below him before beginning to pump ever so slowly, painfully, torturously slow. Meanwhile his hips ground against the bare skin, his length swelling painfully between his legs,  **“I need you…”**  his breath hitched as he thrust again,  **“Help me, brother.** ” With his last shred of being he did not yet slide himself inside his brother, he would wait until he was blinded with the need to release. Though, at this rate, it was not going to take long.

* * *

By this time Loki’s head was spinning with desire, and he nearly wanted to rip something to shreds when he felt Thor pull away from him again.  _He wouldn’t dare_ \- he thought to himself hazily, irritably, but in the next second he let out a sound of surprise when the silken fabric of his pants were ripped from him, allowing a draft of cool air to wash over his now completely exposed body. Despite himself, Loki found his face turning warm as he glanced up at his brother, and inhaled shakily at the look in those dark eyes. He found himself loving the impatience that was his brother, the desperation and roughness. Loki occasionally jokingly called him a neanderthal, without any finesse, but at this moment it was exactly what he wanted. The knowledge that his brother wanted him so badly he did not even take the time to remove clothing as it was meant to be removed sent a dark thrill through him.

 

Easing himself backwards onto the mattress into a slightly more comfortable position, he allowed Thor situate himself before him, the feeling of almost smothering heat radiating between their bodies despite the cool night air intoxicating. His hands returned to the sheets beneath him, fingers gripping them tightly as his brother’s wonderfully calloused hand returned to his now free manhood, making Loki moan again with pleasure as it stroked along the swollen flesh, giving him at last the kind of touch he wanted, so desperately craved.

 

Farther down, he could feel the hot pulse of Thor’s own erection against his body, and Loki bit his lip, a muffled sound battering at his throat whenever the elder prince thrust against him wantonly. This was glorious in its passionate desperation, this lust and pleasure something he would never have wanted to share with anyone but his brother. Soon though, the slow, deliberate strokes along his member became infuriating, and he needed more, faster. His manhood was beginning to leak pre-come from its swollen head, and he was gasping, barely able to put enough words together to respond to Thor’s plea. Opening his eyes slightly, he regarded the man before him, and let out a quiet groan of anticipation at the feeling of Thor’s own length pressing against his entrance. It seemed like it would be painful – he had heard it was, for women at least. Loki had stopped caring, however – pain was something he was accustomed to. It had never stopped him and would not now, not when he wanted nothing more than to feel his brother inside him, at last completing it and bringing the pleasure within him to a new level.

 

Shifting with impatience, he pushed his body back against the press of Thor’s manhood, eyes dimming again with need as he tried to force him inside. He had no patience left for tantalizing and wasting words for speaking. Only action would ease the blinding need inside of him, and he would be damned if Thor did not give it to him.  **“Brother,”**  he murmured, breath hitching slightly as another stroke of Thor’s hand along his member sent a flash of pleasure in him, so acute that he had to clench his teeth to keep from releasing then.  **“I want… to feel you within me. I want to feel your bliss when my body brings you… to your release.”** He had to nearly bite out the last words, so far gone was he, drowning in insatiable desire.  **“Take me _now._ “**  


* * *

It was difficult to believe that the man beneath him once wanted nothing to do with the God of Thunder. Days ago, even. The burning lust in his green eyes was now so intoxicating that Thor had all but forgotten the hatred that he had once seen there. Loki had the sheets in a death grip, clamoring for control of the spasms of pleasure that visibly ran through him. With each thrust, his brother nearly buckled, biting his lip hard enough that the elder prince could see the uncontrolled snarl on his face as he desperately tried to contain it. He kept his slow strokes just to draw a reaction and he smirked as Loki’s face began to look impatient. A trickle of his brother’s pre-come dribbled between his fingers, and Thor knew the time was close. Loki was building.

 

The Jotun gasped for air below him, so intensely that he could feel the air being moved on his chest. The younger god’s eyes opened slightly, hazy with need. In response, Thor lightly rubbed the head of his length against his brother’s entrance, hardening even more than he thought possible. To his amusement, Loki squirmed at the touch, clawing closer and trying to demand him to slide inside. Thor shuddered with pleasure at his brother’s straining against him, and rubbed him again.

 

_“Take me now.”_

 

The raw need in his voice was all the Thunder needed to hear. He pulled his hand away from his brother’s shaft and used the drizzle of liquid to lightly coat his manhood in preparation. He could scarcely breath at the sensation, but managed to readjust himself and held his brother’s hips in an iron grip. He used the last of his willpower to slowly ease his way into the delicious tightness of his brother, the constricting muscle’s that surrounded his length made him moan with pleasure. He gritted his teeth, slowly extracting himself just to push back in, feeling his brother stretch with each slow thrust.

 

Suddenly he realized how close he was to climax, and knew that easing Loki into a realatively painless release would be too much for him. So he pulled back once more and dug his thumbs against his brother’s pelvis and thrust in with dizzying satisfaction. Rhythmically bucking his hips he began to reach further and further in, arching his back to better allow himself entry. The feeling was blindingly delicious  as Loki clench around him as his length slid in and out. Even this speed was not enough and Thor pushed harder, faster, with thick short strokes. The friction was enough to make him grunt with effort as he did so.

 

Finally he gritted his teeth and pulled nearly all the way out, his swollen member aching enough to make him grit his teeth. He slammed inside again, so deep he felt his full length imprisoned in  _Loki_. With a snarl of his own, Thor delivered another, much harder, more powerful stroke and this time, his vision went white as he felt himself release, gushing madly inside of his brother and oozing out of his entrance. He had never come so hard in his life. It continued to spill from him for a few more heartbeats, emptying him of his seed fully and completely. Never had he felt so drained, so spent. Loki had come at some point in his consuming thrusts, and he felt the warm come running down his chest, shivering with pleasure.

 

He was utterly exhausted then, but still found strength to move his brother further onto the bed so he could properly settle between his pale quivering thighs. He nibbled tenderly at Loki’s chest, tasting the slight bitterness of his seed as he moved up to his neck with tiny sucking kisses. His orgasm had stolen the last of his energy and his lips slowed as though he were drunk as he slurred a string of nearly incoherent words,  **“If you have been satisfied, I take thee as my conquest,”**  he growled, eyelids fluttering as he used the last of his power to fall to his side and reach a hand to possessively cover his brother’s chest as he gasped for breath beside him. He was lost in the pale skin and the intoxicating smell of the heat of their lust and never wanted to leave it.But in the back of his mind, he knew he would need to slip away in the night and leave the man beside him for the guards.

* * *

There seemed to be an eternity between when Thor released him and pulled back slightly, making Loki clench his jaw with anticipation. This was an entirely new ground he had never mapped out before, an experience that, despite his status as prince and how long he had lived in Asgardian society especially around figures such as Fandral and Thor, he had never wanted to tread upon. Flirting with and bedding maidens seemed like such a ludicrous pastime in favor of quiet hours spent in the library or wandering the gardens. He saw it as nothing more than a waste of time and a spirit saturated with too much mead and not enough good sense.

This time, however, was different.

As soon as Thor pushed into him, Loki growled low as pain shot through his spine, momentarily neutralizing the pleasure. He didn’t mind though, and concealed it carefully from his expression so Thor would not stop. (He doubted he would anyway, but just in case,) It would pass, as all pain did. Thus, he merely gripped the sheets tighter and breathed deeply as his brother withdrew again and slowly pushed back in.

A spark of annoyance flared in the younger prince, and he almost wanted to reprimand Thor for his hesitation. He was not some piece of delicate porcelain to be handled as if he would break – there was no need for such slow beginning. But fortunately, Thor seemed to realize this, or perhaps it was just his lust taking over, at about the same moment, and Loki let out a low moan as his brother thrust in, this time with force that nearly pushed him further up the bed. After this, he set up a rhythmic pace, harsh and desperate, and soon the pain in the Trickster’s body melded with a strange white-hot pleasure so that the two fed off each other, heightening the other and swirling to create a volatile mixture in his gut. With each buck of his hips, Thor forced himself deeper, and Loki could do nothing but gasp.

Until his brother once again increased his pace and, with his next thrust, struck something deep inside Loki that made him arch and cry out loudly, thankful that no one could hear them. Whatever it had been, it left fire surging through him and his vision peppered with stars. He didn’t have enough time to think it through though, as another thrust brought the same feeling, and he once more groaned with desperate pleasure.

Something was building, hungry and aching, within him, and he gritted his teeth against the straining need to find that release that hovered just beyond his reach. His own member, swollen painfully, was leaking pre-come onto his lower belly, and Loki, needing more, brought one hand up to wrap around his own manhood, stroking himself in brisk time with Thor’s thrusts.

His moans subsided to gasps and pants, becoming harsher as he drew closer.

Finally, finally with one more deep buck of his brother’s powerful hips, Loki arched clean off the bed and let out a passionate moan as he released, seed spilling over his hand and onto his chest, gasping, trying to retain consciousness and reality through the force of the pleasure sweeping over his body in waves.

When at last he finished, Loki closed his eyes and shuddered as, with a few more thrusts, his brother spent himself inside him as well, murmuring softly in satisfaction at the feeling of Thor filling him, a tired, pleased smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

When his brother pulled out, Loki remained where he was, exhausted, humming quietly with pleasure as Thor knelt and trailed kisses along skin.  **“I am no man’s conquest,”**  Loki replied equally as bonelessly to the assertion, finding dim amusement in the slur of Thor’s words.  **“But I have been satisfied.”**  


He turned as Thor wrapped himself around him so that he was facing his brother, and sidled against his broad frame, inhaling deeply, burning the memory of this scent and this moment in his mind as he closed his eyes.

The guards would come. But until then, he had Thor.

 


End file.
